


Brothers    Dixon

by TracyHolm



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TracyHolm/pseuds/TracyHolm





	Brothers    Dixon

****

Part one

Merle Dixon stepped out of the house, stopping to light a cigarette. He takes a drag, looking around the house for his brother. "Daryl! Where the hell did you take off to?" He hears rustling in the bushes next to the house. "Daryl! Goddamn it! Get your ass out here!" All of a sudden, a man stumbles out of the bushes, shuffling towards Merle, "what the hell?" He notices the man is all bloody and pale, bite marks all over, making gurgling sounds. He grabs his shotgun, and shoots the man in the stomach, he keeps on coming. "What the fuck?" Daryl comes up from behind, and stabs him in the head. "It's gotta be the head. These things are all over, we need to get somewhere safe. I found a camp, a ways down the road." Merle thinks for a moment. "Yeah, we'll take their stuff, find us a hideout, sounds good to me little brother." Daryl shakes his head, "No, Merle, we need to travel in a group. There's too many of those things, we can use the help." Merle glares at him. "You getting soft? We don't need any freaking help. We've been on our own for quite a while now. Us Dixon men can handle anything." Daryl sighs, "well, if it doesn't work out, then we can Rob them, okay?" Merle nods, "okay, we'll do this your way, I don't like it one bit, but, I'll do it for you." They proceed to pack up some essentials, canned food, water, some clothing, knives, Daryl grabs his crossbow, and they head out on the road.  
After walking a while, they come upon the camp. A man holding a shotgun confronts them. "Stop right there!" They stop. The man looks them over. "You two got names?" Merle steps up, "I'm Merle Dixon. And this is my brother, Daryl. And you are?" He clears his throat, "Shane, Shane Walsh. I'm leader of this group. I suppose we could use some help. You any good with that?" He points at Daryl's crossbow. Daryl nods, "yeah, I do a lot of hunting. I'm a pretty good shot. Don't worry about us eating up your food, I'll hunt for our own." They head over to the center of camp. Shane leads them around. "This is Dale, he usually keeps an eye on things from atop his RV. Over there is Carol and her daughter, Sophia, and husband Ed. Over by the tent is Lori and her son, Carl, cooking dinner is Andrea, and her sister Amy. I don't know where the others are, at the moment, you'll meet them soon enough. There space over there, you got a tent?" Daryl nods, "yeah, of course." Daryl and Merle go and set up their tent. Merle makes their own fire pit. Shane comes over as Merle is lighting the fire. "Just keep the flames low, don't want to attract any walkers." Daryl looks at him, "walkers?" Shane nods, "yes, the dead ones. They are attracted to light, sound, and smell." Daryl grabs his crossbow. "I'm gonna find us some dinner." Shane stops him, "just be careful out there, don't go too far out. "Pffft, I can take care of myself just fine. I got this." He heads out. Andrea comes over, "Dinner is ready, you want to join us?" Merle shakes his head, "no, my brother is out hunting our dinner." He goes and lies down in their tent. Andrea goes over to Shane, "I don't trust him one bit." Shane nods, "I know, but, we need all the help we can get. Oh well, let's go eat. " They go and sit with the others.  
A while later, Daryl comes back with some squirrels. "Hey Merle, got us some squirrels. I'll clean them up and cook us some dinner." Merle nods, "okay, sounds good." He cooks the squirrels, they eat dinner and go into the tent. They lie down and go to sleep.


End file.
